Blaze the cat Image of the Digital Star
by EnigmaViper
Summary: Hi, I am a programmer trying storytelling. This story revolves around a mysterious space entity that has the power to warp reality in specific ways. Blaze the cat has been put into an un-expected situation where she trying to solve the phenomenon but is hindered by realities she assumes she lived. This story will be animated after completion.


Blaze the Cat Pixel Comic Episode 1

Script

Script

Blaze Pix Comix: Episode Traces of the Digital Spark

SCENE 1

[Location] Just outside a castle along the road.

The beginning scene starts out with an asymmetric view outside. There is a mailman driving a truck and he's heading towards royal guards toward the entrant to the castle.

SCENE 2

[Location] Inside the castle in a room blaze is in.

The camera shift to an asymmetric view inside of the castle. Blaze is looking out the window and is curious about the mail man un-usual visit. After the mail man chats with the guards he is allowed through, as soon as he entered he exited delivering the mail.

Blaze: Mail from a regular post man? Who could have sent it? There is no body special here I could think of that gets mail… Perhaps is just a letter from one of the guard's family or lovers.

SCENE 3

[Location] Inside the castle on near an outside water fountain/ Blaze favorite reading spot.

Not thinking too deeply about this mail Blaze goes towards her favorite spot to read near a beautiful water fountain. While reading this book there is no music and only the sound of wind can be heard.

Blaze: Hmmmmm

SCENE 4:

[Location] Inside the castle on near an outside water fountain/ Blaze favorite reading spot.

Blaze takes a careful look at picture in her book and notices the protagonist and his friends. The characters turn into Blaze cross dimensional friends (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream)

Blaze: It sure has been a long time my friends. I'm starting to feel you've all forgotten about me but, I know this isn't true.

SCENE 5:

[Location] Inside the castle on near an outside water fountain/ Blaze favorite reading spot.

Gordan sneaks up on blaze while reading and overhear her talking to her book. How he snuck up on blaze is not shown, he just appears behind her and surprises her.

Gordan: Talking to your books your highness? Have your days gotten too boring?

Blaze flips out of her seat away from Gordan in a fast and furious motion.

Blaze: Perhaps, you did manage to sneak up on me Also, remember what I've told you to call me?

Gordan: My apologies Ms Blaze.

Blaze: What is your concern Gordan?

Gordan: You have mail that just arrived.

Blaze: From who?

Gordan: The replicant goes by the name " _Tourmaline_ " but there is no return address.

Blaze: Strange, okay thank you.

Blaze takes the mail from Gordan and begins reading.

Blaze: It an invitation to a festival….

Gordan: Oh! what festival?

Blaze: "The Festival in celebration of Black Crystal Shelter". It appears to be a thankyou letter from a fan that has invited me to spend time with them.

Gordan: You've left quite an impressive.

Gordan: "The Festival in celebration of Black Crystal Shelter" is located in a place you've been. This sound like it came from a local resident.

Blaze: Ahh, I get it but I'm un-sure if I should go?

Gordan: I think you should.

Blaze: Why is that?

Gordan: Well Ms Blaze, when I found you, you were talking to a book. Maybe a change in atmosphere would do well for your mind.

Blaze: … Yes, I think I could use a vacation. I've done nothing but guardian duty, also don't tell anyone about me talking to this book.

Gordan: I will be as silent as I can be….

Blaze: That better mean not telling anyone. Prepare yours and mines paper work for this vacation. The festival is in 2 weeks apparently.

Gordan: Ye Yes Ms Blaze…..

Blaze: Gordan is there something to matter?

Gordan: No!

Blaze: …! I just remembered. You were going on vacation in 2 weeks to visit family, weren't you?

Gordan: Princess Blaze, your safety and comfort are my primary agendas. There will be other times.

Blaze: Just not this time. This isn't a mission to save the world, or something critical, it just a harmless vacation. I still grant you permission to take your paid leave.

Gordan: Your highne…..

Blaze: No more Gordan. My mind is made up.

SCENE 6: The next panel shows Tourmaline writing her message to blaze. She looks serious and worried

[Location] Tourmaline home in her room.

Tourmaline is contemplating how to win the crown for the sake of her family.

Tourmaline: Hi Ms Blaze the Princess cat. Thank you for saving me and my family. There is a festival in my home town and there is a nice super-secret prize. I'll share it with you if you help me win, you're the only person I know that can win it because you're amazing. I really need your help again to save our lives. Meet me at the celebration of Black crystal shelter at the Mynotic Cavern On top of "The Nose to Black Light". There we can meet.

[Location] Tourmaline home Living room.

Tourmaline has finished writing up her letter and has gone to her parents to finalize and send it away. She pesters her mother while she is working on repairing the living room window

Tourmaline: You think this will make her come?

Vodovorot Cliarer: I would come if I got an invitation from a super star like you.

Tourmaline: We need to get Blaze to show up not you. This letter needs to be perfect. Please check it one more time.

Vodovorot Cliarer: It fine, she will come.

Tourmaline: Okay… did I spell this word correct [tourmaline shows her mother the letter and what word she thinks she spelled wrong]

Vodovorot Cliarer: It is correct. Could you give mommy a minute, [Tourmaline wait a few idle second before acting again]

Tourmaline: One more question…

Vodovorot Cliarer: Oh child…. [Vodovorot checks the letter one last time]

Tourmaline: Thanks mommy

Vodovorot: Now lets send that letter, the festival is only 3 weeks away and you wouldn't want her to be late would you?

Tourmaline: Wait It not ready yet! Let check the letter one more time!

Vodovorot: Tourmaline, we're sending it today.

SCENE 7: The screen fade out from black. It show the letter making it trips toward blaze.

The first scene shows tourmaline and her mother at the post office dropping of their letter.

The second scene show the mail man picking up the mail to be delivered

The last scene from a mail truck driving off into the distant.

Finally there is a 2 weeks later screen prompt

SCENE 8: This scene shows tourmaline and her mother going to spot they were supposed to meet blaze

[LOCATION] The Nose to Black Light

Tourmaline and her mother are waiting for blaze. Vodovorot feels blaze will not show and is already thinking about what to tell her disappointed daughter.

Vodovorot: Sometimes people especially a princess are just too busy. Don't take it

Tourmaline: Can we wait a little while longer… She is just late.

Vodovorot: [Sigh] We are here a little early so I guess we won't miss too much if we wait.

TourMaline; Thanks Mommy.

Vodovorot: Oh dear….

SCENE 9: This scene shows blaze in an over head view going towards the Mynotic Caverns.

[LOCATION] Path toward the Mynotic Caverns

Blaze is unsure where the location of the Nose to Black Light. The scene is very quiet and show multiple perspectives of blaze walking and looking around. Nobody is really around because it very early. Eventually Blaze unknowingly reaches the Mynotic Caverns but is tricked by mischievous birds.

Blaze: Hello, Excuse me but would you happen to know where "The Nose to Black Light" is?

The three birds looked at each other with evil intent.

Maya Moon: Yeah, it straight through the woods, Real hot spot. All you need to do is keep going straight no matter what.

Blaze: Thank you for your assistance.

Tria Moon: No problem kitty cat.

As blaze walks away she can hear giggling and laughter. She notices the male pelican playing with the female pelican and pays them no mind. The trio soon disburse so blaze can't confront them later.

SCENE 10: This scene shows blaze walking through the forest area she was told to go.

Blaze: …. I think I'm even more lost then before. The Nose to Black Light should be easy to find but where am I?

Thuddingly the foliage begins to shake. Blaze shoots a sudden burst of flames at the spot she hears the sound.

Tony One: WHOA! Listen I don't have a dime, let not do anything we might regret!

Tony is slowly reaching for a pistol in his back pocket.

Blaze: I'm sorry, you straddle me.

Tony begins to ease up and his feather wide down

Tony One: Oh, What a cute girl like you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?

Blaze: I was looking for "The Nose to Black Light" but it seem I was misdirected. I was told to keep going straight.

Tony One: Now what jerk told you that? People do get lost in the forest all the time. It you were to keep going who know where you'll be. This place is twisty. I was just taking a short cut be even I wouldn't go much further in. You going in the opposite direction

Blaze: I just came from that way

Tony One: You just came from the right way babe

Blaze: I was tricked by them but why?

Tony One: Who?

Blaze: Pelicans.

Tony One: Don't know anyone like that. Let get you where you need to be and that with me

Blaze: …

Tony One: I'm heading toward the Mynotic Caverns where the The Nose to Black Light is at

Blaze: Oh okay.

Blaze and tony head toward the previous path blaze ventured.

Tony One: Names Tony One, Nice to meet ya

Blaze: You can call me Blaze, Blaze the cat

Tony One: Oh, that a feisty name for a feisty girl. So you're here for the festival?

Blaze: Yes.

Tony One: Then that means we should get to know each other better. I'm a judge for the festival games

Blaze: I would prefer to keep our relations as it is but thank you for your support.

Tony One: That fine, as long as that means I get to see your pretty face again.

Blaze: Oh look, we've made it back! So all I need to do is go up and around this strange wall foundation and I'm there.

Tony: Yes Ma am. Now I wanna see you face again. I believe we were meant to see each other again so I'm leaving you with tickets to VIP section of the Cavern. Celebrity and all kinds of famous people perform here. Here two more tickets for your friends and I hope to see you then.

Tony's Manager: TONY! I DON'T PAY YOU TO CHASE SKIRTS ALL DAMN DAY, GET IN HERE AND SET UP!

Tony One: Alright, Alright give me a minute! Hope to see you soon gorgeous.

SCENE 11: This scene is of tourmaline and her mother sitting and waiting for blaze. Vodovorot does not expect blaze to show up is thinking of a way to tell her daughter.

All is silent as tourmaline and her mother wait suddenly tourmaline breaks the silent with a question.

Tourmaline: So is dad going to show up this time?

Vodovorot plants a gentle smiles

Vodovorot: Daddy is too busy….. but he does love you

Tourmaline: Does daddy love you too?

A little surprised Vodovorot answers

Vodovorot: Of course he does tourmaline….

Within Tourmaline head she assumes it was because she called Witthins Matters her father. They both stare at each other with grim smiling expression that falsely acknowledge each other's responses.

After waiting a bit vodovorot decide to explain to her daughter that blaze would not show

Vodovorot: Um sweetie…. Princesses are really

Blaze finally walks onto the meeting spot behind them. She is heard and noticed

Vodovoro: OH! It's you….. you're

Tourmaline: SHE HERE, SHE REALLY HERE! ITS BLAZE!

Blaze: Ye…Yes nice to meet you.

Vodovorot: (Wow, I almost feel graced) Nice to meet you, thank you for traveling all the way out here to spend some time with my daughter, she really appreciates this.

Blaze: Much appreciated myself

Tourmaline: I thought you weren't going to show because I wasn't important enough but you actually came through.

Blaze: Too be honest the festival did catch my attention more but I'll always be happy to respond to fans nearby. It just happened to lead up to a perfect opportunity to meet up.

Tourmaline: It doesn't matter, you're here and that all we need.

Blaze: Need?

Vodovorot: She's probably talking about the festival games. The festival games and events are huge attractions here.

A loud vibrating sound can be heard from the cave and what sounds like music and chatter.

Vodovorot: We better hurry the lines get long.

SCENE 12 This scene blaze tourmaline and vodovorot finally attend the festival together. The cave is very pretty and sparkly. There are many attractions and events to check out. The cave is very spacious. In this scene blaze and tourmaline are participating in games.

Blaze: This place is beautiful, it like we're in a black sun.

Tourmaline: It okay, Hey blaze let's sign up for that game over there. It's pretty fun

Blaze: I'm sorry I can't see,

Tourmaline: Right there…

Blaze: …. I see nothing but sparkles

Tourmaline: Its right in front of you.

Blaze: ?

Vodovorot: Try these on, we're kinda used to the blinding lights of this place.

Blaze wears a pair of glasses which make looking around easier.

Blaze: Oh! Now I see it. Maybe, what is this about?

Vodovorot: It's a really simple game. It's played by 2 people. One person needs to recognize the other person among others. The other person wear a costume and wears more as the game progresses to hids their identity. The game is suppose to prove that true friends will always recognize each other even through a mask.

Blaze and tourmaline sign up an event

Tony the host gives an introduction of the game to a crowd. Blaze and tourmaline are in the back

Tony: Welcome, Welcome tonite. For all you besties out there I got a game I'm sure you can win. The name of the game is "Wearing the invisible Mask". Long ago in this very cave two good friends were copied by a "Enigma Mirror shard". This caused the two good friends to split into multiple people however shards in this cave are usually tainted white. Those clones were bad and the friends were outnumbered. Thankfully the clones are nearly harmless but they can trap the spawner in a given location unless the spawner is identified by another person. Things like this have happened before but with much worse consequence for if the identifier picks a clone instead of the spawner, the clones will attack and kill them. To raise the odds even further the person who was cloned are changed physically and incapable of talking having nothing but their personality to represent themselves. The two best friends didn't have to worry, they saw through the clones of each other and both choose each other then walked out like gold medal friendship champions. We goin play a similar game where we test just how much you know your friend. Seems simple right? Ha ha ha we'll see.

Tony's goes into to back to set up. Blaze is the identifier and Tourmaline is cloned. Tourmaline leaves to dress up while blaze waits in the room. Tony enters

Tony: I knew I'd see your pretty face again, you]re too cute to be anywhere else,

Blaze: … Thank you

Tony: So I see you like games, well I got

Tony's Boss: TONY! GET YOUR PEANUT BRAIN SKIRT CHASING BUTT OUT HERE NOW! I DON'T PAY YOU TO FLIRT ALL DAMN DAY!

Tony: Ugh, Nigel is like a damn goalie

Tony: See you soon babe. (wink)

Blaze: …..(Nope)

SCENE 12: Blaze and tourmaline are participating in the game "Wearing the invisible mask". The game is 3 rounds. On the first round blaze is able to identify tourmaline by sight, in the second round blaze is able to identify tourmaline by smell, in the 3rd round she guess correct. They win a special stackable crown

Tourmaline: 1 down 5 more to go

Vodovorot: Tourmaline I didn't think you would be so competitive this year.

Tourmaline: With blaze by my side, I actually have a chance.

Blaze: You didn't invite me all the way out here just to win did you?

Tourmaline: Na…No. It just everytime you're around everything gets better.

Blaze: ? better how?

Tourmaline: Ugh….. just better. Let win the rest of the crowns then we can go on the cute rides.

Blaze: actually there was something else I wanted to see after this, but I'm unsure if you should come along.

Vodovorot: What is it?

Blaze: A special VIP part of the cave where celebrity visits.

Tourmaline: We can do that too.

Vodovorot: Absolutely not.

Tourmaline: But why not

Vodovorot: You're too young and I said no.

Tourmaline: Awwww, It an grown up place isn't it.

SCENE 13: The screen pan up to show a bird eye view of the festival. The screen fades to black and the 5 remaining crowns fall into the screen. The crowns pop in a crystal like way and the credits play.


End file.
